choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Lukas Magnusson
Lukas, a character in the ''Bachelorette Party'' series, is the youngest son of Norwegian mafia boss, "Old Sven" Magnusson. He is first seen in Chapter 10. Appearance Lukas has gray eyes, short light brown hair, and fair skin. He wears wire-rimmed glasses, a light gray plaid suit, and a white dress shirt. He is described as a scrawnier, more hunched version of the triplets. Personality Lukas appears meek and feeble, but is actually smarter than he was given credit for. Chapters Bachelorette Party Bachelorette Party * Chapter 10: Eighty-Sixed * Chapter 13: On a Run... * Chapter 15: Give 'em a Show! Relationships Larry Signorelli In Chapter 13, it is revealed that Larry is working with Lukas to sell the contents of the briefcase to Ariel Hernandez. They surprise you at the Salt & Pepper Diner. Main Character and Friends In Chapter 10, when the triplets drive Main Character and her friends to their desert compound, they meet Lukas along with their father, Sven. If Main Character tries to plead with Lukas to help them, he says the only thing he can do is act as a buffer between them and his brothers. However, he cannot help them escape. Once they do though, they don't meet him again until Chapter 13 where he is sent as his father's representative to get the briefcase. However, Lukas double-crosses them, calling his father to tell him that the girls had not shown up at the meet point and had betrayed them. After he hangs up the phone, he tells them that the tiara was his ticket out of that "clan of lingonberry-licking losers". With Larry, he takes off with the briefcase, but Main Character and her friends are able to chase them down. He tells them that the buyer is Ariel Hernandez, who wanted the tiara for her comeback show. In Chapter 15, he storms Ariel's stage, saying that he deserves the happy ending. He tries to take Main Character hostage, but his knife turns into a bouquet of flowers courtesy of Mario "Brainmelt" Bautista and security drags him away. Sven and the Triplets In Chapter 10, Main Character and her friends see how Sven and the triplets treat him. They call him "simple" as in slow witted and a dullard; Erik says he is lacking in intelligence as he is in style. Sven orders him to clean the menagerie of its feces. In Chapter 13, Lukas tries to get out from under them by stealing the tiara intended for his niece to sell to Ariel for millions. In Chapter 15, Lukas tries to assert himself, telling his father that he never believed in him but that was his mistake. However, he is unable to carry out on his threat as his knife vanishes. Gallery Miscellaneous SK Diving Knife.png|Knife he pulls on MC Trivia *You get to play as him in Chapter 15 if you complete every item on the checklist. *His crimes include theft, aiding and abetting, affiliation with organized crime, and attempted murder. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Bachelorette Party' Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Playable Characters Category:Criminals